Transport
'Recipes' Added By:DemonicJoker 'Conveyor Belts' 'Regular Conveyor' The regular conveyor belt can be used as a personal transporter, an item transporter, or to push items into any storage block (except crafting bench) (ex. roasters, dispesers, etc). 'Speedy Conveyor' Exact same thing as the Regular, except it goes faster and it does NOT put items into storage blocks. 'Item Redirector' It has to be set up like a cross. Conveyors going into the redirector, and then two coming out of the redirector left and right. If the redirector is NOT powered by redstone, it will push items to the left. If it IS powered then they will be pushed to the right. If there is not a conveyor on one side of the redirector, for example the left side, then when items are supposed to go left, they will go straight instead. 'Conveyor Brake' When this is in a line of regular conveyor belts, it will act normal, but a little slower than a regular conveyer belt, unless it is powered. Once powered, the brake will stop anything in its path. If items are on top of the active brake and then the power supply is cut off, it will continue to act as a regular conveyor. 'Item Seperator' You must set this up as a cross too. Regular conveyors flowing into it, and then two coming out on either side. Once the Seperator is right clicked, it will bring up a GUI (Graphical User Interface). Put items on to either side of the GUI, and when items flow into the seperator, it will seperate them to how you set them up through the GUI. Items not placed in the GUI will go straight instead. Also, to make more items of the same type go one way, you can place multiple ones, e.g. 1 bonemeal on the right side and 5 bonemeal on the left side would make 1 in 6 bonemeal go to the right and the other 5 would travel left. 'Item Ejector' The Item Ejector, when placed directly next to a chest, facing away from it, will pull items out of the chest when powered. It will pull out stacks, so if you want one Diamond or Stick to come out at a time, place them alone in the chest rather than in a stack. 'Detection Belt' If items or an entity, (Player, Mob, Critter, etc) pass over this, it will be powered until released. It's exactly like a pressure plate, although it pushes things too. If you have redstone coming out of the side of it, you can hook it up to anything that needs power. So if you have a piston off to the side and the piston and the detector are connected by redstone, when items pass over the detector they will activate the piston until the items are past the detector. 'Teleportation Device' This device teleports, the player, monsters, animals, and items. There are four checkboxes to chose from that will make it so it only sends certain things. You can also check the Activated on shift box which will make it so you have to press shift in order to teleport yourself. When placed, you can choose whether it is the sender or reciever and choose the channel, When right clicking after it is placed you can change the channel and alter the senders settings. It's made with 3 prisms, 3 iron ingots, and 1 purple dye. Machines 'Automatic Crafting Bench' As the name suggests, this automatically crafts items. You can have conveyor belts going in to the crafting bench on any side except the side with the hole. The crafted items will come out of that side, so place conveyor belts facing away from that side to take the items away. When you right click on the crafting bench, you will get a GUI. The right side is the recipe, so put the recipe you need in there, e.g. 3 wheat would make bread. On the left side is what items are already in the crafting bench. An item will not be outputted until all of the requirements of the recipe are in the crafting bench. To quickly craft items, you can do the crafting recipe in the left side and the items will come out on the conveyor. 'Elevator and Descender' They do exactly as titled, Elevators will lift entites or items while Descenders do the opposite. In order to Lift the items you must have a elevator block one block into the ground. The Conveyor belt must then lead into the block above the inground elevator. In order for items to correctly come out of either the Descender or Elevator, place a conveyor belt facing away from it next to each of the ends of the lift. The picture below shows the proper layout of elevators. Category:modules